


What Would You Do?

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches something on telly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 107. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 17, 2011. Written shortly after "Christopher and His Kind" was shown on the BBC.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #193-C is For Cabaret. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

It was strange to have lived long enough to see his friends’ lives reproduced for mass entertainment.

The actor playing Chris was attractive enough, but lacked a certain feline quality that had caught Jack's eye the minute he first spotted Isherwood at the Cosy Corner. The affair hadn’t lasted much longer than it took to get off in the nearest alley, but the friendship survived until Jack made a stupid mistake and got himself killed.

He’d considered confessing; maybe Chris would be able to understand.

Instead he went back to Cardiff and cruising with Chris became nothing but another story.


End file.
